Jacqui
How Jacqui joined the Tourney A close friend to Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs is the daughter of Jackson Briggs. After Jax was resurrected from being one of Quan Chi's slaves during the Netherrealm War, he became overly protective of Jacqui and wanted her to live a normal life. At some point, Jacqui became a professional kickboxer and eventually competed in the Junior Olympics and enlisted in a training camp. Despite her father not approving her decision to join the Special Forces, Jacqui sees it as her duty to protect Earthrealm and to avenge her father from the suffering he endured from Quan Chi and Ermac (who ripped off Jax's arms during the Outworld tournament). Jacqui enjoys the time she spends with Cassie, but was often annoyed by her friend's lack of hindsight in their youth and is often the voice of reason when the two get into predicaments. During missions, Jacqui becomes very serious and supports Cassie’s leadership. Jacqui is very protective of her family, but is easily annoyed whenever her father’s history of being Quan Chi's slave is brought up, as shown when Kung Jin continues to do so. Most recently, she has become romantically involved with Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi’s son and Scorpion’s apprentice. After the war against Shinnok, Aang's family had become a target for Special Forces surveillance. She was assigned to monitor Ikki's motives. How to unlock *Clear Ice Pillar Smash Level 2 with Jax. *Play 371 matches For both methods, you must fight Jacqui at the Refugee Kamp. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Jacqui by wishing for her from Shenron. After defeating Jacqui, or wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You cano now use Jax's daughter, Specialist Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs. She will be seen left of Saki Amamiya, right of Gaz, above Usze and below Alejandro. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jacqui prepares to apply her powered gauntlets. After the announcer calls her name Jacqui gets her gauntlets on, then rapidly punches as the camera zooms, then says "This is all kinds of serious." Special Moves Hand Cannon (Neutral) Jacqui unleashes a short burst of rapid fire machine gun rounds from her gauntlet. Gauntlet Strike (Side) Jacqui punches her opponent in the stomach then follows up with a four-hit combo that ends with her kicking them away. Air Ground Smash (Up) Jacqui jumps in the air and comes back down with a double-fisted ground pound that shakes the arena. Single Barrel (Down) Jacqui fires off a single shotgun round from her gauntlet at her opponent. Chest Kavity (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat X X-Ray move. Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivers an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leaps towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. Blown Out (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets into their sides and fires the weapons, blowing off the back of the victim's body and head. Bonus Costume Jacqui holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her Specialist costume, which is based on her default costume from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, clear Beer Bottle Cut level 3 with Jacqui. After all the bottles are cut open, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked the Specialist uniform for Jacqui!" Then, highlight Jacqui and press Minus. Victory Animations #Jacqui takes off her gauntlets saying "Another day, another beat down." When the gauntlets fall to the floor, she fixes her arms. #*Jacqui takes off her gauntlets saying "Like father, like daughter." When the gauntlets fall to the floor, she fixes her arms. (Jax victories only) #Jacqui punches her gauntlets together three times and says "Want some more?" #*Jacqui punches her gauntlets together three times and says "That's for Dad's nightmares!" (Ermac victories only) #Jacqui fires machine gun rounds from her gauntlets then says "Gotcha'!" #*Jacqui fires machine gun rounds from her gauntlets then says "You got nothing, Jin." (Kung Jin victories only) #*Jacqui fires machine gun rounds from her gauntlets then says "Is this your idea of a date?" (Takeda victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jacqui parachutes down and says "All right, we will do it that way." Special Quotes *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Come on, Mr. Cage." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Gonna give you to General Blade." (When fighting Kano or Wolf) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Raiden, you surprise me." (When fighting Raiden) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "What is it, Liu Kang?" (When fighting Liu Kang) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "I'm the new and improved model." (When fighitng Scorpion) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Do you know me, Sub-Zero?" (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "I can't do that general." (When fighting Sonya) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Didn't I dissect you in high school?" (When fighting Reptile) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Join us, Goro." (When fighting Goro) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "I'm not worthy of such an honor." (When fighting Kung Lao or Jet) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "A princess should look happier." (When fighting Kitana or Peach) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "You're either crazy or stupid!" (When fighting Mileena or Unalaq) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Why not be your own man, Ermac?" (When fighting Ermac) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "You do know what's gonna happen?" (When fighting Shinnok or Zaheer) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Goin' down, girlfriend." (When fighting Tanya or Ikki) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "You enslaved my father!" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "I like your... yeah." (When fighting Tremor) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "I liked sparring with you." (when fighting Kenshi) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Don't hold back." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Been lookin' for you, Jin." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Not the date I had in mind." (When fighting Takeda) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "You know what you can do with your threats." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Aren't you a big boy?" (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Jacqui parachutes down and says "Looks aren't everything." (When fighting Erron Black) Trivia *Jacqui's default rival is one of Aang's grandchildren, Ikki. *Jacqui Briggs shares her Japanese voice actress with Suki, Raine Sage, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Choquy vivito, Dulcinea, Leifang, Nima Cruz, Nyreen Kandros and Brawl Japan. *Jacqui Briggs shares her French voice actress with Wingo, Impa, Cloyster, Female Trainer, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Clementine, Fiolina "Fio" Germi and Cindy Klein. *Jacqui Briggs shares her German voice actress with Kate Alen, Clementine, Adam II, Allegra, Buttercup and Moonstone. *Jacqui Briggs shares her Arabic voice actress with Din, Goldilocks, Mew Puddings and Orielle. *Jacqui's costumes from Mortal Kombat X have been switched around. Her Boot Camp outfit is her default costume, and her primary costume from said game is now a bonus costume. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume